


Frozen

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [475]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, gratuitous damage to T2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: Fix





	Frozen

The snow made everything harder.  Virgil shoved his hands under his armpits, squeezing himself tight for a moment to will circulation to warm his hands enough to finish the task.

He knew every bolt of his baby, every wire.  The sight of the ugly tear along her flank was making him feel ill, but he had to push that aside long enough to get the radio working.  He tried not to think about how they were going to get Two off the ice shelf when Two was their heavy lifter.

The hull breach meant that the cabin was no long a warm sanctuary from the cold.  Virgil knew he wasn’t just fighting the cold, but the clock too.

Once night fell, Virgil’s odds would swing hard against his favour. He had to get the signal out, pinpoint his location, declare his emergency.  Only once he heard the sound of another Thunderbird would he know it was all going to be okay.

Right now, he could only hope it would be.

Virgil exhaled hard, bracing himself for the stabbing knife of cold as he reached back out to his task.  He had to grit his teeth to will the screws and circuit boards to appear in the singular and not the plural.  

It was getting harder to concentrate. But he had to get this working.

Scott’s hand on his his startled him hard enough that he staggered into the back of his pilot’s chair.  “Scott?”

“Virgil, it’s okay,” Scott soothed, hands out in a gesture of calm.

Virgil frowned, willing his sluggish thoughts to align. “But I didn’t get the radio…”

Scott’s smile is too sad behind his helmet.  “If you thought we’d lose another Bird,” he said, dragging Virgil’s arm over his shoulder.  “You don’t know your brothers at all.”


End file.
